


Gudako's Baby Girl

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: March Batch 2020 [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABDL, Comfort, Diapers, F/F, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Gudako and Mashu enjoy a bit of comfy fun during a cold winter night.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Series: March Batch 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789363
Kudos: 12





	Gudako's Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Another day came and went in the last bastion of Humanity, Chaldea. Servants, Humans and those in-between did their best to carry on with their duties as they had been assigned, with few of them breaking routine thanks to an issue that had befallen the complex.

It turned out that during the last expedition that the main Master had gone on, somebody managed to break the heating elements in the complex, so many of the workers had to do their best to accommodate until one of them could find out how exactly it had been busted, and then fix it accordingly.

“S-Senpai? D-Do you mind..?”

And then there were those who couldn’t do anything in this deadly cold.

Standing in the middle of the freezing corridor was Mashu Kyrielight, the adorable girl who had stood by her Master time and time again. Only, now she was draped in a bunch of blankets to try and keep herself warm as the two of them were basically under house arrest until the issues were solved.

“I’m in bed, Mashu. Just come inside, I don’t wanna get up…” Came the tired voice of Gudako, her Senpai and Master. The door to the girl’s room opened up, revealing a room that was just as cold as the corridor outside, with the bed covered in an abnormal amount of blankets serving as the only pocket of warmth.

The eggplant-haired girl nodded as she carefully made her way towards the bed, shivering with every step. Even with all the blankets that she wore, she was still freezing cold, to the point where she desperately needed some kind of warmth. Her own room was chilling too, so her best bet had been to visit her Master and hope she could bring her some warmth.

She just hoped that she wouldn’t mind what she was wearing underneath all of those blankets…

The ginger-haired girl who served as her Master yawned a little as her eyes flickered between opened and closed. Thanks to her handy preparations, and a little bit of spoiling from all the motherly and maternal servants that she had amassed, she was practically ready for an entire winter. Sharing a bit of that with her dear Mashu wasn’t going to be an issue…

Gudako briefly pushed her head out from underneath all of those blankets to take a good look at her understudy, tilting her head. “Hey, Mashu? Why’re you wearing all of those blankets? Isn’t one thick one enough when you’re out and about?” She asked innocently, completely ignoring the fact that she was buried in her own pile.

Mashu looked towards the door to the room, making sure that it was closed before she dropped all of the blankets off for just a moment. Just long enough that the secret could be unveiled…

She was wearing a thick diaper. Not just a thick one, but one with a slight yellow tint in the front, signifying that it was already used. Combine that with a few stains on the blankets that had been wrapped around her, and things began to click within the older girl’s mind…

“Aaaahhhh... You had an accident, and you couldn’t go to the bathroom because of how cold it was, so…” Gudako put two and two together, before shaking her head. “Get in here, babybutt. I’m not looking at you shiver for a second longer.” She affirmed her decision by lifting up the blankets for just a moment, letting the younger girl squeeze into the warm pocket as quickly as she could. Neither of them wanted to be exposed to the cold outside more than necessary…

Mashu let out a deep sigh of relief as she cuddled up to her Senpai, gasping as the warmth of her body slowly rubbed off on her. “T-Thanks, Senpai. I-I don’t know what I would’ve done if you couldn’t help me…” She muttered, with her teeth rapidly clacking against each other thanks to the lingering cold.

A cold that her Master wasn’t going to let her endure, as she wrapped her arms around the wet and padded babybutt. “There there. You could probably get some help from Da Vinci if you asked nicely, but I’m glad that you came to me first. It meant that I got to see your cute squirming face, and I got to see the accident you had too, I’m sure you would’ve been embarrassed if any of the others found out you can’t use a potty right.”

Her understudy and Servant quietly blushed. “S-Senpai, you haven’t told anybody, right? I… T-Telling you about my incontinence was a show of trust, and…” She mumbled repeatedly, the warmth on her cheeks contrasting just how cold the rest of her body was…

“Why would I tell anybody about my Servant’s precious little secret?” Gudako chimed as she carefully reached one of her hands down onto the wet spot between the girl’s legs, giggling all the while. “If I did, I wouldn’t be able to tease you and keep this just between us. You’d have the other Mommies breathing down your neck at all times, making sure that you’re dry when you can’t help it…”

As the Master continued to verbally tease her eggplant-haired friend, she slowly began to rub away at the spot her hand was resting on. She didn’t care that she was going to smell like pee, since she wanted her little girl to enjoy herself. As a reward for keeping things secret, like she always did…

“S-Senpai, I… I’m…” Mashu tried to squeeze out her words, but the moans that were interspersed between them were far too loud and frequent. She couldn’t articulate herself, whether it was thanks to her arousal, her embarrassment, or her still-cold body. And yet, the subtle sound of something stinky in the back of her diaper was just loud enough to notice.

Instead of giving her a direct answer or letting her speak, Gudako simply let her lips meet hers. She held her lips against the purple-haired girl’s for longer than she needed, kissing her passionately in the process before pulling back with a wink. She understood, she always understood. That’s why she had been rubbing away at her crotch. It wasn’t just to turn her on, far from it. There was definitely an ulterior motive…

When the two of them had been doing something passionate like this, where the ginger-haired girl would whisper erotic nicknames into her little baby’s ears, she always noticed that she’d make a mess whenever she’d have an orgasm. And she always came to her after having an accident that left her wet down below. All of that recurred so often…

So naturally, it was easy for the older girl to understand exactly what Mashu needed. She just needed to cum, so she could get rid of the tension and buildup in her bowels. Like she always did. She couldn’t go to the potty like this, and she definitely couldn’t get a chance. It fell on her Master to help her go potty in her pampers…

“There there, Baby Girl. Just breathe in, and let it all push out. Just like old times.” Gudako whispered gently into her Servant’s ear, with one hand now caressing the dry back of the young girl’s diaper. A few rubs, a gentle nibble on the girl’s ear, a tender whisper like that, a little more rubbing on the front of the padding, and everything would fall into place…

Master’s little Baby Girl took a deep breath as the warmth gradually returned to her body. With all of the support from her caretaker, as well as all the teasing she had done, it was easy for her to just push ever so gently. She didn’t need to worry about a thing, not when she had Master here. She just needed to push and get rid of the knot in her tummy…

So that’s what she did. Push. Push as if her life depended on it. At first, a little cute fart managed to squeeze out of the hole between her cheeks, but then a louder and brassier burst pushed out, making the little blanket cavern that the two girls were stuck in fill up with the girl’s smelly bottom…

But that paled in comparison to what came next. Mashu pushed as much as she possibly could, before letting out a cry that didn’t feel quite right. She lost all concentration, only managing to notice a certain hand slipping into the front of her diaper before it was too late. Her Master had given her one last push in the form of direct vaginal stimuli…

The little Baby Girl let out an orgasmic cry, the blankets muffling it all as she wet the front of her diaper with her juices. All while her bowels evacuated themselves, the crinkling sounds of her padding expanding filling the cavern as the ropes of filth fell out of her defenseless hole. She wanted to cry a little, since it all came so fast, and she never really got used to it…

But thanks to Gudako’s arms wrapping around her, and one of her hands pushing up against her butt to make it easier for the mess to nestle and settle in the back of her diaper, she felt as if the worst was over. Her caretaker, no, her Mommy was there to protect her and help her through it all…

The back of Mashu’s diaper sagged downward as it filled further and further, but eventually the flow came to an end, and the little girl was saddled with a stinky mess, evidence of her inability to use a potty… and evidence of her love towards her Mommy. A Mommy that she snuggled tightly against, now that both of them were nice and warm.

Gudako smiled and gave her little girl a kiss on the forehead before yawning. “Alright, I think it’s time for us to nap a bit. Night night, Baby Girl.” The ginger-haired girl giggled as she slowly let her eyes flutter until they closed completely…

“Goodnight, Mommy.” Mashu replied softly as she closed her eyes just the same, drifting off to sleep. Hopefully, by the time the two lovers woke up, everything would be back to normal, it’d be nice and warm…

And the Baby Girl could get the change she desperately needed…


End file.
